


Ace

by AutisticWriter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills (2019) [31]
Category: Deadman Wonderland
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Shiro (Deadman Wonderland), Bullying, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Swearing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Ganta and Shiro met on his first day at her school, and bonded over their love of Ace Man. This made Ganta a social outcast just like Shiro, but he didn’t, and still doesn’t, care.[Prompt: “I love that show too!”]





	Ace

They met on Ganta’s first day, when he transferred to their school at the beginning of third year. That long, white hair stood out the moment Ganta set foot in his new classroom, but something else hit soon after: the girl he was soon to know as Shiro was sat in the back corner of the room, the other students all as far away from her as possible. Were they… avoiding her?

After an awkward introduction to the class, his teacher told Ganta to sit beside Shiro. That made a lot of his classmates laugh and whisper to each other, and Ganta went red. Still, he walked over and took a seat beside her.

“Hi!” she said, reaching out and grabbing his hands with her own (covered in gloves), shaking them both hard enough to hurt his wrists. “I’m Shiro! Nice to meet you!”

As his classmates continued to giggle, Ganta looked at Shiro. She refused to make eye contact, but he got a look at her red eyes.

“Um, hi… I’m Ganta,” he mumbled.

And that was it.

Ganta started off pretty popular, but his social life took a dive when someone saw the Ace Man charm he kept on his school bag.

“What the fuck, man?” the boy said, spluttering. “Are you that pathetic to like an ancient, shitty anime?!”

Ganta went to argue back, but Shiro got their first. Ignoring the boy completely, she gasped and stepped between them, staring at Ganta.

“Wow! It’s Ace Man. I love that show too! Ganta, you’re so cool!”

The boy walked away, but Ganta felt his stare burning him.

After that, Shiro was his only friend. The other kids treated them both like otaku weirdoes, but… he wasn’t lonely.

Shiro was, and still is, perfect company.

And Ganta loves her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
